


Fix This

by CherrryBomb77



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherrryBomb77/pseuds/CherrryBomb77
Summary: Lord Diavolo has imprisoned Lucifer in the dungeons beneath the castle. Mammon can't let his favorite human keep hurting, so it's up to him to go to the castle and fix the situation.
Kudos: 13





	Fix This

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is part of a larger story I am still writing and polishing up. I was inspired by a drawing of Mammon done by reddit user SpaceMarineHamster, and I think it will fit in well with the rest of my story.

This was all his fault. Bee hadn’t come out of her room since Barbatos had delivered the news. Lucifer was being punished for something he’d done involving her. He was to be held in the dungeons indefinitely. All of them were shocked. The House of Lamentation was in a panic without Lucifer there to keep things running smoothly. Mammon knew as the second born it was his duty to step up and get the House in order. He had to do it not just for his brothers, but for her. He’d fallen for the human girl right from the start, but it hadn’t mattered. She’d been under Lucifer’s spell since day one. He let everyone else think he chased her simply to irritate his older brother, but the truth was he wanted to at the very least be near Bee. Lucifer was too busy to pay her much attention anyhow. Mammon made sure to make up for that. When he went to check on her and bring her food she’d turned him away. She hadn’t eaten in two days. She hadn’t come out of her room in two days. No one knew exactly what Lucifer was being punished for, but there were rumors it had to do with the photo shoot Mammon had involved her in. That made it his fault.

Mammon didn’t say anything to anyone when he left the House. He used the garage entrance to leave before any of the others were awake. It wasn’t a far walk to the castle, but he’d almost decided to take his car instead. At the last minute he set off on foot. He didn’t know when the next time he’d get a chance to do so would happen. He was going to fix this. He had to fix this. Not just for Bee, but for his brothers, too. Yeah, he was scummy, but he hadn’t always been. There was a time Lucifer had chosen him to be his right hand man and fight at his side in their father’s army. In the Rebellion Mammon had pledged his loyalty to Lucifer, and they’d fallen together. Life had changed drastically once they’d been banished to the Devildom. The Fall had stripped them of their angel’s grace. Living in the Devildom had changed them as well. Something in the environment took their greatest sin and amplified its effects. In beings as powerful as he and his brothers it actually transformed them into the avatars of their vices. It had been a gradual change at first, but after centuries and centuries of being in the Devildom little was left of their former selves. Being banished from the Celestial Realm and stripped of grace had left a gaping hole inside them all. Lucifer was too proud to acknowledge the hole. Levi had pulled himself into the hole and refused to let others in. Satan... Satan was different. He’d never had grace. He didn’t have that void. Asmo... Mammon didn’t want to think about all the perverted ways Asmo tried filling it. Beel filled his with food, and Belphie...well, he slept his life away trying to pretend the hole wasn’t there. Mammon had made it his mission to replace all that was lost to him with every shiny, valuable thing he could get his hands on. He didn’t care if he had to beg, borrow or steal. He wanted it all. In the end, none of it had worked. Only Bee’s presence at the House of Lamentation had started to heal that wound in all of them. He was doing this for her. He was doing this, because it is what she would’ve done. In fact, if she wasn’t hurting so badly right now she may have beat him to it. He could scrounge up a bit of his former self to make this sacrifice for her, for Lucifer and for all his brothers. They wouldn’t miss him anyhow.

Barbatos was waiting for him at the gates of the castle. He wore the same neutral expression as always. “So... you knew I was coming. Guess you know why, too?”

“I do.”

“You gonna let me in to go talk to him?” Mammon stood with his hands on his hips as he stared down the smaller demon. Barbatos may have been smaller, but he was scary powerful with magic that could warp reality as he saw fit. Well, as Diavolo saw fit. He was obedient to the Demon Lord completely. The butler didn’t say a word, but he opened the gate for Mammon. Mammon didn’t wait for him. He walked up the cobblestone path toward the front doors and into the grand entrance hall. There were twin staircases climbing upward, and Diavolo stood there, hands bracing the balustrade, with a grim expression on his face.

“Mammon. Barbatos told me you were coming, but he wouldn’t say why.” Mammon could see the tightness around the Demon Lord’s eyes, and he knew he was struggling. He didn’t like locking Lucifer up, but he’d felt like he had to for some reason.

“I’m here to fix it.” Mammon said simply. Diavolo nodded.

“And what makes you so sure you can?”

“It’s my mess. I’m the one who took Bee on the photo shoot with me. I’m the one who gave her the Demonus. The entire reason Lucifer got angry at the photographer was my fault.”

“Is that so? Is that why you think I have him in the dungeons?” Diavolo came around to the staircase on the left. He descended a few stairs and sat down. He was still looking down on Mammon. “People think it’s because of the threatened lawsuit?”

“Then what’s it about?” Mammon asked.

“Mammon... what’s gotten into you? The last times you’ve been here we’ve caught you trying to take off with the antiques. That or you’ve been terrified of what lurks in the dungeons. You’re not scared right now at all. I’d feel it if you were.”

“Like I said. I’m here to fix it. Whatever it is that Lucifer is in trouble for you can pin it on me. I’ll be the scapegoat. Let him out of the dungeon and put me in there in his place.” Mammon shrugged. Diavolo tilted his head in confusion.

“Why would you offer yourself up like that?”

“Does it matter? Come on. You know you want to let him out. He’s your only friend, isn’t he? He runs your academy practically single-handedly. You’ve gotta be missing him doing all those mounds of paperwork that keep everything moving so smoothly. I know the House of Lamentation is in an uproar. No one knows what to do.” Lord Diavolo narrowed his eyes.

“You’re only telling a half truth. You’re doing this for Bee.”

“So? She’s in love with his prideful ass. He’s fallen in love with her, too, and you know it...” Realization suddenly struck. Mammon chuckled and shook his head. “THAT’S why you’re punishing him. It has nothing to do with the photo shoot, does it? You’re jealous... you’re jealous of a puny human girl.” Mammon laughed out loud. Diavolo surged to his feet, but he didn’t move.

“Lucifer’s actions with her have put the entire Exchange Program in jeopardy. He can’t control himself when it comes to her. How am I going to foster ties between the three realms if I’ve got one of the most powerful demons in existence running rampant?”

“Lucifer’s actions with her? You mean him fucking her? You know, I always wondered if you felt that way about him.” Mammon smirked.

“You don’t know what you are talking about, Mammon. I suggest you leave now. Go back to the House of Lamentation, and step up to fill your brother’s shoes until I decide to release him.”

“I’m not going back there without him. I can’t let Bee keep hurting like she is. You let him go and let me take his punishment. It’ll be best for everybody.” Mammon watched warily as Diavolo came down the stairs. He walked past Mammon and then circled back around to the other side of him. Mammon could feel the anger starting to roil up off of the Demon Lord. He whipped his head around and kept his eyes fixed on Diavolo.

“Bee’s not going to be here much longer. She’s not fit to be a student in the program. She was meant to focus on her studies, and instead she’s sleeping with Lucifer and leading you and your brothers on. She’s posing nearly nude in a magazine with you. She will be going back to the human world, and I will wipe her memories of her time here. I’ll have Solomon cast a spell so you all forget her, and if that doesn’t hold Simeon can wipe her from existence. So, Mammon, I will warn you one last time. Go home. Take care of your own problems, and let me deal with mine.” That was the last straw. With a sound not unlike an umbrella popping open, Mammon’s demon form emerged. The collar of his leather coat partially obscured his face, but he did nothing to hide the defiance and anger in his eyes as he glared at Diavolo.

“No one messes with my human. Not even you.” Mammon’s bat-like wings flexed and extended. Diavolo’s demon form manifested with a crackling of electricity. He was much larger than Mammon, but that didn’t scare Mammon one bit. He’d been taking beatings from Lucifer for thousands of years.

“Mammon! Go home now! I do not want to fight you.” Diavolo snapped. Mammon put all the anger and frustration he felt into his attack. He’d known when he left for the castle he wasn’t going back home. He was really hoping Diavolo would take him up on his offer of switching places with Lucifer. It wasn’t going to happen. He wasn’t sure he’d survive this fight. In fact, he was pretty sure he wouldn’t. It was too late now. He just had to give it everything he had. Maybe it would be enough to knock sense into the Demon Lord. With a growl of outrage he threw himself at Diavolo, but the hit didn’t land.

~~~~~~~~~~

As time froze even the dust particles hung suspended in the air. Lord Diavolo let out a sigh. “Barbatos, you’re slacking off on the dusting lately.” He grumbled as he walked over toward the demon brother.

“I’m not sure that’s dust, my Lord. I think it’s from Mammon’s wings.” Barbatos dragged a gloved finger over an upraised expanse of black wing resulting in a sparkling residue similar to coal dust. “Brimstone dust from his transformation, my Lord.” Barbatos confirmed.

“My apologies.” Lord Diavolo had resumed his more human form, and he sat back down on the staircase behind him. “I had a feeling Mammon would be the only one of the brothers brash and cocky enough to challenge me. I’d hoped it wouldn’t come to it.”

“His less scrupulous attributes often overshadow the more admirable ones. What would you like to do, my Lord?”

“This Exchange Program must work. I don’t care how many times we have to hit the reset button, Barb.”

“A full reset?”

“It will be less disruptive than having Simeon wipe Bee completely out of existence. Besides, I kind of like the girl. She really threw a wrench in the House of Lamentation’s cogs. I’d never have thought Lucifer could fall in love with someone like her. I expected his betrayal at some point or another, but to have it be over a human girl was surprising. I’ll let you get to the resetting process. Let me know when you’ve finished. I have paperwork on a replacement student on my desk now. His name’s Cedric. He goes by Cee.” Diavolo grinned, amused.

“Cee? So there’s been Anne, Bee and now Cee? Forgive me, my Lord, but perhaps if you chose them based on more than their alphabetized names we could produce a better result?” Barbatos suggested. Diavolo laughed out loud and slapped Barbatos’ back.

“Why ruin the fun? Besides, I’m changing it up this time. This student is male.”

“I hardly think that will make much difference, my Lord.”

“Especially not to Asmodeus. I’ll keep my eye on him this time around.”


End file.
